


I Thought They Were the Kings

by brightephemera



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cute Date, F/M, Hockey, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Gunn and Fred go to see a hockey game. Fights on the ice aren't the half of it.
Relationships: Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Charles Gunn
Kudos: 3





	I Thought They Were the Kings

“You’re not disappointed, are you?” said Gunn. “It was my turn to pick something.”

Fred tossed a pigtail back. The other one fell forward. She tossed that one back. Both fell forward. She made a face. “I just don’t understand how they got a whole two teams to play in Los Angeles.”

Gunn looked around the packed arena. “Don’t you have hockey in Texas?”

She shot back. “Do we have polar bears in Texas?”

“A polar bear with enough air conditioning can be happy anywhere. Here, 100% family friendly fight scenes. No guts, no…oh, I just had to say something, didn’t I?”

Blue and pink things were erupting from the doors on the far side of the arena, swiping at passersby. They looked like demonic bears.

Fred’s eyes widened. “Is that not family-friendly hockey?”

“Find us something to fight with?” Gunn jumped over the seats and eyed the bears. “I’ll get you the biggest one.”


End file.
